Somewhere in time
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Dean solo quería cazar o vacaciones en su defecto. Sam solo cerrar las puertas del infierno y tener una vida apacible. Todo iba bien hasta que terminaron en un campo de maíz, corriendo delante de un extraño hombre y siendo perseguidos por robots que solo gritaban 'Exterminar'. ¿Que es aquella caseta azul y sobretodo, quien demonios es ese Doctor? (SP 8/DW 5/Camino a ser un AU)


(He decidido subir este fic a mi cuenta oficial, antes lo tenia en otra :D )

Diclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenece.

**Chapter one: Run to the hills.**

La realidad es que a los Winchester las cosas nunca les salían bien. Por qué vamos, recién salir del Purgatorio ya era demasiado y uno pensaría que después de eso unas merecidas vacaciones, no venían para nada mal. Pues claro, era justo lo que pensaba Dean en ese momento, mientras estaba sentado en una de esas incomodas sillas infantiles en el 'Happy Meals', mientras Sam interrogaba a una de las camareras. Los niños corrían gritando por todo el local y ni siquiera las madres estaban buenas como para distraerse un rato. Aunque debía admitir que ver la cara de terror de Sammy cuando un payaso le pasaba al lado, era genuinamente genial. Pero si, volviendo al tema de las vacaciones… ¿Que vacaciones? Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír, aunque muy en el fondo prefería aquel movimiento continuo, ese ajetreo y matanza que lo mantenía ocupado. Por qué no quería pensar en el Purgatorio, en lo que había pasado allí. No quería pensar en Cass.

-Ey, parece que Eleonor falto ayer al trabajo y hoy no ha dado signos de vida. Además de que según Susan, ha estado actuando extraña toda la semana.-

Sam hablaba, mientras cerraba su bloc de notas y suspiraba cansado. Dos manchas café debajo de sus ojos, el sinónimo de que hacía mucho no dormía y menos cuando por las noches no podía hacer más que pensar en Amelia, Riot y la vida que pensó que podía llegar a vivir sin problemas. Pero su hermano mayor no lo escuchaba, parecía completamente abstraído y Sam pensó que al final tanta grasa ingerida le había afectado el cerebro. –Eh… ¿Dean?- Agitó una de sus manos delante del rostro de su hermano, un par de ojos color miel lo miraron vacíos y tras dos segundo, el Winchester mayor retorno a la tierra. No era fácil dejar la matanza en el Purgatorio y el recuerdo de alguien tan importante cayendo por un barranco.

-Si.. si, Sarah…- Dijo en tono distraído, tratando de captar el hilo de las palabras de Sam y sin éxito alguno.

-Susan- El tono salió cansado de sus labios, suspiró y palmeó el hombro de Dean. –Sera mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento, puedo revisar internet por un par de datos más, pero estoy seguro que se trata de una mujer lobo.- Si bien Dean había respondido al 'Levántate' de Sam, aun parecía estar en otro planeta. Así que su hermano menor decidió no presionar por el momento, porque aún no le había contado bien que demonios había pasado allí abajo o arriba, o donde demonios quedase el Purgatorio. La realidad es que aun ninguno había hablado demasiado de ese año de ausencia mutua y por el momento ninguno de los dos cazadores se sentía con reales ganas de charlarlo.

Salieron afuera del local de comida rápida, el Impala estaba aparcado al costado de la calle y un par de niños parecían haberle dejado un sombrero pegado a uno de los espejos retrovisores. –Ves, una de las razones por las cuales no tendré hijos.- Dean hizo un gesto molesto hacia su auto y tomo el sombrero rojo con sus dedos. –Toma y se feliz- Le aventó el sombrero con forma de payaso a Sam, el cual lo agarró al vuelo sin saber que era y al ver la cara sonriente del payaso plasmado en cartón, soltó el sombrero como si fuese el mismísimo Crowley desnudo. –Sube de una de vez, sabes que los payasos no te harán nada ¿no?- Dean dejo escapar una risotada mientras se subía al auto y cerraba la puerta, Sam hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca y subió también. –Mi pobre bebe, ningún niño te hará nada- Acarició el panel de su Impala como si fuese una mujer y si lo pensaban bien, era prácticamente la única a la que le había sido fiel. Ni siquiera a Ben le había dejado subir o tocar a su bebe, eso ya era mucho decir.

El motor ronroneó debajo de ellos y dejaron atrás a Happy Meals, un manchón rojo en aquel parque de cemento.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

10 de la noche, en un descampado en Wisconsin y un Dean Winchester corriendo entre los altos maizales y pensando que podría matar a Sam, claro que podía. O sea ¿Por qué su hermano lo mandaría a un maizal, donde un maldito lobo sangre pura parecía estar jugando con él y para mayor gracia, no tenía sus malditas armas? Así que Dean corría intentando llegar al final de aquel campo de 'casi' palomitas de maíz y llegar a algún lugar donde pudiese hacerse con un tenedor de plata. Habían seguido el rastro de la mujer lobo y la investigación de Sam los había llevado a aquel campo, donde los padres de la implicada vivían. Claro que habían encontrado al señor y señora Adams muertos, sin el corazón y casi destrozados. Pero eso había sido una hora atrás, antes de que los Winchester se separaran mientras luchaban con la mujer lobo (increíblemente fuerte) y Dean siguiese el concejo de Sam de meterse en los maizales. ¿El por qué no tenía armas? Había sido tan estúpido como para dejar todo en el maletero y su pistola había ido a parar vaya a saber dónde, cuándo luchaba con Eleonor reformada.

-Juro que te matare Sammy.- Repitió por enésima vez, antes de girar en una de las esquinas de ese laberintico camino y ver la luz al final del camino. Nunca estuvo más contento de ver la maldita luz al final del camino.

-¡Dean!- el grito de Sam se escuchaba bastante cerca y había un tinte de desesperación en su voz.

-¡Sammy!- Corrió más aprisa, rogando que su hermano tuviese el arma o lo mataría. Casi se chocó con él al salir del maizal y por el rostro ensangrentado de Sam, era evidente que había luchado y perdido. –Por favor, dime que tienes el arma y las balas de plata.- Una mirada casi desesperada y un claro 'Dime que no y te llevare a un parque temático de payasos'.

-Bueno… veras, luche, se me cayó…

Sam comenzó una explicación sin pies ni cabeza y Dean hizo un gesto exasperado con los brazos, lo ahorcaría. –Sammy…- Su tono fue amenazador, Sam se encogió de hombros y luego le mostro el bolso con las armas, que por supuesto… no tenía las balas de plata. –Juro por Dios…- Se pasó la mano por el rostro, conteniendo la rabia.

Un rugido los puso en alerta, una sola mirada y los Winchester comenzaron a correr hacia el granero. Era un trabajo tan estúpido y fácil. –Es tu culpa… oxidado- Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras corría, el aire parecía escapársele y ya comenzaba a estar cansado de toda esa mierda. –Y tú quieres dejar el trabajo familiar…- La diatriba de Dean ceso de golpe, es más ambos se pararon en seco.

-¿Qué…?- Sam tocó el brazo de Dean, como si aquello fuese a hacer surgir las respuestas a las preguntas que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Delante de ellos había un robot o eso parecía, era como algo retro de las películas de los 70'. Parecía tener unas especie de huevos y a Dean le pareció más bien una cafetera italiana, como la que tenía su madre cuando era pequeño.

-¿Estoy soñando?- Miró a Sam y este negó con la cabeza. –Esto es una broma- Dijo con su voz grave y gutural, mientras se acercaba a aquel artefacto.

-Dean, creo que no deberías…

Las palabras de Sam ni llegaron a Dean, es más ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, porque el robot movió una de esas cosas que aprecia una sopapa de baño y luego la otra cosita extraña que parecía un brazo. Ambos agacharon por instinto y se tiraron al suelo. Un rayo destello y escucharon un alarido a sus espaldas. Dean miró asombrado y algo preocupado como la mujer lobo se desplomaba en el suelo, el rayo láser o lo que fuese la había atravesado, justo en el corazón. -¿Viste eso?- Su voz era total perplejidad.

-Winchester- La voz que salió del artefacto sonó metálica, extraña y produjo un escalofrió en ambos cazadores. –Winchester- Un zumbido algo extraño se escuchó a lo lejos, pero ninguno de los dos presto atención. Aquella cosa les apuntaba y Dean no quería saber el resultado, no quería que lo rostizaran. –Exterminar

Dean miró a Sam, pensando que sería la última vez y contando los segundos para volver a aparecer como fantasma o no sé, terminar en el cielo. Bobby se reiría de ellos, rostizados por una cafetera, endemoniadamente irónico. Pero no pasó nada, solo un extraño zumbido y nada. El Winchester mayor giró el rostro, vio un par de zapatillas convers rojas delante de él. Subió sus ojos, siguiendo la línea de esos pantalones de vestir y aquel sobretodo le recordó a Cass, por un momento sintió un cosquilleo de esperanza en su estómago. Pero al llegar a aquel rostro anguloso y algo pecoso, con aquella mirada divertida, Dean supo que no se trataba de su ángel. -¿Qué demonios?- Fue lo primero que le salió de la boca al ver a aquel hombre, llevaba el cabello todo desordenado y parecía entre divertido y apurado.

-No tenemos tiempo ¡Arriba, arriba!- Aplaudió y los apuró a levantarse. Sam pudo ver que tenía algo en la mano, como una lapicera con una luz azul en el extremo.

-¿Quién es… que era eso?- Sam que estaba tan anonadado como Dean, comenzó a preguntar.

-No no no, me encantan las preguntas, responderlas y hablar, conocí mucha gente curiosa en mi vida y ya saben, tengo tantas cosas para contarles… pero no ahora.- El movimiento errático de aquel desconocido, su acento marcadamente inglés y el parecer drogado, no causo confianza en ninguno de los dos cazadores. –Pero para después, ya vienen.

-¿Qué viene?- Había inocencia en la pregunta de Sam y Dean tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

-¡Corran!- Una última mirada del desconocido y hecho a correr. El ruido silbante y movimiento en el maizal detrás de ellos no podía ser buena señal. Ambos Winchester se miraron, si el desconocido les había salvado, podría llegar a ser otro cazador y no tenían nada con que luchar contra esas cosas metálicas. Así que en asentimiento mutuo, ambos comenzado a correr detrás del hombre delgado. Podían escuchar que los seguían, movimientos metálicos y el maldito 'Exterminar'. Dean no entendía absolutamente nada, hombres lobos y robots, se sentía dentro de una película categoría Z.

Corrieron bastante, zigzagueando por ese laberinto de maíz y llegando de golpe a una extraña caseta azul. Esto ya era demasiado extraño. –Woh, woh… un momento.- Dean tomo a Sam del brazo y lo frenó, el extraño hombre parecía buscar algo en su bolsillo, parado delante de la puerta de la caseta azul. –Tengo un arma y la usare ¿Me entiendes? Así que te lo preguntare una vez más, demonios…. Mejor que me contestes, no estoy de humor, tengo hambre y sueño y un endemoniado robot de anime nos acaba de atacar… ¿Quién eres?- Las palabras salieron cansadas de sus labios, el malhumor brotando en cada palabra y completamente dispuesto a pegarle un tiro al flaquito desgarbado. Era casi de algo como gigantón.

El extraño sonrió a ambos, mientras al fin encontraba una llave y abría la puerta de la caseta azul. Un resplandor entre verdoso y anaranjado ilumino sus rasgos angulosos, sus ojos chispeantes de energía y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Dean y Sam Winchester, los he estado buscando durante mucho…- Abrió un poco más la puerta y puso un pie dentro. –Soy el Doctor y ustedes dos van a tener una pequeña aventura conmigo.- Les guiño un ojo a ambos, mientras abría mas la puerta de la TARDIS y los invitaba a una aventura que nunca se hubiesen imaginado tener.


End file.
